


Eizouken Reunion Tour

by DoodleArcher



Category: Eizouken - Fandom, Keep Your Hands Off Eizouken!
Genre: Asakusa is mentioned to be on the spectrum here too so uh, Autistic Asakusa Midori, F/F, its set in the future!, these kids all got jobs oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleArcher/pseuds/DoodleArcher
Summary: After finishing school, the Eizoken found themselves slowly disbanded as it’s members went on to peruse their careers. It’s been a few years since they’ve all been together as the Eizouken and Kanamori finds herself a lot more then a little anxious to see Mizusaki again.
Relationships: Kanamori/Mizusaki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Kanamori found herself feeling nervous that evening. She and Asakusa had been invited to a reunion. Their high school club - the eizoken - hadn’t properly been together in At Least a year. Mizusaki had landed herself a job as a character animator in a large company that required her to move to a larger city about 4 hours away by train. It was a hard decision for her. They’d wanted to stay as a group, start their own animation studio, but it just wasn’t practical. And Kanamori couldn’t forgive herself if she let Mizusaki pass up a job like that.

Doumeki found her footing as a sound designer. She started as a freelancer, providing her work to different projects, then adverts and gradually worked her way into indie movies and game sound. She wasn’t local anymore but they’d definitely seen each other more than Mizusaki. Doumeki was about half the distance between Mizusaki and Kanamori and Asakusa, and with finding a lot of free time for herself, she managed to keep in touch with everyone pretty well.

And Asakusa? Asakusa lived with her. Asakusa had worked on more projects than she cared to count. Her specialty was concepts, most of which she worked on from home. She was a freelancer. Not that Kanamori could fathom how she kept her time. She’d gotten better since middle school but she was still a hyperactive kid at heart, of course Kanamori still had to keep her in check. 

Compared to what her friends had achieved, Kanamori sometimes felt like she could do better. She worked in finance, moving from business to business pretty frequently. But its what she was good at. So why change it? It gave her more energy to hang out with Asakusa, which, oh boy did she need.

Asakusa was by her side tonight. She’d been talking about a project she’d been working on the whole way to the bar. Something about bug monsters and mountains? She wasn’t really sure. Asakusa wasn’t the easiest to follow when she talked about stuff like this. Kanamori had been trying to follow at first but the closer they got the more her mind raced with thoughts of how the coming interactions would go. She wasn’t really sure why she seemed to care so much. She knew everyone in the eizoken like she knew her way around money and busy places never bothered her much, so why was her heart thudding so much?

She was fidgeting with her hands, vacantly nodding as Asakusa carried on talking. She wasnt aware of Asakusa trying to get her attention until she tapped her on the arm.  
“What.” She snapped unentionally.  
“Oh I was just- uh” Asakusa stumbled over her words, whatever she was going to say was lost.  
Kanamori looked at her. Asakusa was looking away, fidgeting with her hands in a similar way to herself. ‘She probably wanted to know if I was okay’ she thought, guiltily. Asakusa knew her better than anyone.   
She sighed. “Let’s just go.” 

“Oh-okay then.” Asakusa replied. “I’m excited to see Mizusaki again. It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Kanamori replied vacantly, looking at the entrance to the bar they were meeting at. Music bleared inside. She looked to Asakusa “You sure you’re gonna be okay?” 

Asakusa gave a soft smile. She’d never been one for loud and busy places. “I’ll be fine.” She nodded. 

Kanamori wasn’t sure how much she believed her, but she gave a nod in return as she opened the door. 

As kanamori entered, Asakusa peaking in from behind her, she saw Doumeki seated near by. She was silently glad she didn’t have to go looking for her. Sure, busy areas didn’t bother her but her chest and mind were still throbbing ; she wasn’t sure if she would have coped. Doumeki wore headphones and a green hoodie, exactly what she used to wear in the club. Kanamori cracked a smile. Nothing had changed a bit with her. 

“Yo, Doumeki.” She walked over and gave a small wave with Asakusa clinging to her. This kind of space was really out of her comfort zone, so she didn’t have it in her to complain about her clinging. 

Doumeki glanced at them before realising who they were. She took her headphones off. “Kanamori! Asakusa! You made it!” Doumeki got out of her seat to meet them, gesturing back to her booth.“ I chose one away from all the people and near the door for you Asakusa. I know you don’t like lots of people and neither do I so-“ 

Kanamori felt Asakusa’s grip loosen on her. “Thanks Doumeki. It’s good to see you again” Asakusa spoke meekly, sliding into the booth opposite where Doumeki was. 

Doumeki smiled. I’ll grab you both some water while I’m on my feet. Be right back!” Before Kanamori could object Doumeki was gone. She was about to take a seat next to Asakusa when she noticed a second glass already on the table. And a coat that Doumeki definitely wouldn’t wear... ‘she must be here already’ 

Kanamori scanned the other people in the bar, seeing If she could pick out Mizusaki. If she could pick out Mizusaki. She wasn’t sure how much she had changed. What if she was completely different? Sure Doumeki is the same but-

“Kanamori?” Asakusa asked, clearly worried. She noticed she was fidgeting with her hands again. Damn it. She shoved them in her pockets as Doumeki came back, placing down some water and sliding back into her seat. 

“Aren’t you gonna sit, Kanamori?” Doumeki asked.

She didn’t answer. “Is Mizusaki already here?” She looked out into the crowd of people at the other end of the room where the source of music was, avoiding eye contact with either of her friends as she talked.

“Oh, yeah.” Doumeki sounded surprised. “She got here a while ago. She wanted to go dance, said she’d come over later when you two got here.”

“I’m gonna go find her.” Kanamori said. “Let her know we’re here.”

“Oh okay. You really don’t have to though She really should be here soon- kanamori wasn’t listening. She was already walking away. 

“She seems in an awful hurry.” Doumeki added to Asakusa. She was pressed against the wall with her water. She gave a meek shrug. She didn’t know what was going on, but she wished she did. 

——-

Kanamori stood at the edge of the crowd, trying to spot any sign of Mizusaki she could. So many people were moving around and the lights were dim, it was an impossible task, she decided. She sighed. She didn’t want to go in but- She started pushing her way through against her better judgement. What on earth had gotten into her? She was the level headed one, right? 

She gave sorries and excuse me’s a few times as she weaved her way through before she decided there was no point. None of these people cared. She tried her best to look at those closest to her as she got thrust around but it was no good. Everything was just a writhing mass in this light. 

‘Of course, what did you expect’ she thought to herself, rolling her eyes. ‘Really, Sayaka, you’re losing your mind.’ 

She was about to turn around and head back to Asakusa when someone bumped into her a bit at full force and sent her flying into someone else. She let out a grunt of anger. This was a VERY bad idea. She felt herself fall into a body far smaller than hers, and despite them catching her, she couldn’t help but feel like she was squashing them. She quickly pulled away to avoid embarrassment.

“sorry.” Kanamori backed up and steadied herself. 

The stranger laughed softly. It’s okay I -“ wait. Kanamori strained to look at the petite form in front of her. A very pretty young woman with straight shoulder-length brown hair stood before her dressed in a loose shirt and flowing skirt. The woman’s smile seemed to pierce her chest. 

“Mizusaki?” 

The woman seemed to not think much of the voice at first. Even though she switched professions a while ago people still recognised her. Then she looked Kanamori up and down, recognition, shock and excitement following . 

“Kanamori? Oh my- you’re here!” Mizusaki threw herself at Kanamori, almost pushing her into someone else. She was not about to let that happen. She found what she was looking for and didn’t want to stay much longer. 

Kanamori gave her an awkward pat on the back in a feeble attempt to return the gesture. “Look it’s- good to see you too,” she gently pushed Mizusaki off of her. “Can we get out of this first though? Before we do this stuff?” She looked  
awkwardly at the people that surrounded them.

“Oh- of course!” Mizusaki grabbed her by the hand, which caught Kanamori off guard completely, and pulled in the direction of Asakusa and Doumeki. “C’mon!” Kanamori just followed, bewildered. 

As they reached the booth, Mizusaki still clung tightly to Kanamori’s hand. She was bubbling over with laughter, giggling madly. Doumeki clearly noticed the hand holding and gave Kanamori a look like she knew exactly what was going on. Doumeki, unfortunately for her, was not as naive as Asakusa was about these things. Kanamori just glared at her, willing her to say nothing. 

Asakusa however, like a snail from its shell, unfurled herself from where she was huddled by the window, glee filling her face. She didn’t even bother to get down, she just stood on the bench practically vibrating. 

“Mizusaki!!!” She yelled, jumping at Mizusaki from the bench.

“Asakusa!!!” Mizusaki called back. She finally let go of Kanamori’s hand and caught Asakusa, spinning her around before hugging her tightly. Both burst into laughter 

“I missed you so much Mizusakiiiii.” Asakusa whined. “You gotta stay a while. You can’t leave any time soon. I’ll stop you!” 

Mizusaki chuckled. “Oh yeah? How are you gonna do that.”

“I’ll set traps! I’ll catch you if I have to.” Asakusa mimicked throwing a net while Mizusaki feigned being caught.

“Oh my!” Mizusaki played along. 

“Pshhh” Kanamori walked over to them and swiftly grabbed them both in loose headlocks. “I still have to wrangle you kids, don’t I? I knew Asakusa wouldn’t change, but you too Mizusaki? Honestly.” a smug smile crept across Kanamori’s face as they burst into laughter again. Nothing really had changed.

Doumeki watched them, amused. She never really seemed to be bothered about not being involved in their antics as much. “I’m glad you’re all still getting along.” She commented, “I was worried for a minute that you wouldn’t. Seems there was no reason to worry.” She smiled at them. It seemed genuine at first but Kanamori felt something - off.

“Come sit down out of the way.” Doumeki gestured to the table. “Asakusa, come sit this side, you can have the window.” 

“Oh okay.” Asakusa didn’t argue but she was confused. As Doumeki slid out of the bench to let Asakusa in she gave Kanamori a smug glance.

‘God damn it, Doumeki.’ So that was her plan. For someone so self contained she sure had a knack for reading situations. Kanamori slid into the booth first to avoid having to make eye contact with Doumeki and Mizusaki slid in beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

The evening was filled with laughs once the Eizouken all got settled in. Even Kanamori found herself having fun for the first time in a long while. It’s not that she didn’t enjoy her life with Asakusa, but this felt like it always used to and she hadn’t realised how much she missed it. 

After a while, It became clear Asakusa was beginning to grow uncomfortable with the environment. More people poured in as it got later and Asakusa just got more nervous. They decided that Asakusa and Kanamori’s apartment would do for the rest of the night so they decided to head over there. 

As the four headed out Mizusaki grabbed Kanamori’s arm. 

“You two go on ahead,” she addresses Doumeki who had her arm around Asakusa in an attempt to comfort her. “I want to talk to Kanamori.”

Doumeki just nodded and gave Kanamori that condescending look again. Kanamori rolled her eyes. Atleast she wasn’t here to judge them right now. 

“Would have appreciated it if you’d asked me first.” Kanamori’s commented as she followed Mizusaki round a corner off the Main Street. She was still being dragged by her arm. 

Mizusaki giggled. “You wanted to talk to me without those two around didn’t you? That’s why you came to find me instead of waiting for me. It just didn’t work out.” 

“I guess...” Kanamori trailed off. She wasn’t as on edge as she was when she arrived with Asakusa and couldn’t remember if she’d had something she wanted to say or just wanted to stop her heart jumping out of her chest. 

Mizusaki found a bench for them tucked behind the bar and Kanamori took her seat next to her. Mizusaki finally let go of her arm but grabbed her hand instead. 

“You’re not very straight forward” Mizusaki mused, leaning into her. 

“Not with this kind of stuff, no. Never have been.” Kanamori retorted. The warmth of Mizusaki’s hand and her weight on her shoulder made Kanamori feel a different kind of safe. 

“Uptight and serious, huh. That’s our Kanamori.” Mizusaki giggled again and it seemed to make Kanamori’s heart flutter.

Kanamori squeezed Mizusaki’s hand “I wish you didn’t have to be so far away.” She blurted out. She couldn’t dare look Mizusaki in the eyes after saying something like that. 

“Me too,” Mizusaki spoke softly. “I don’t think I realised how much I missed being with you guys. I was gone for so long that I got used to it but now I’m back I don’t want to leave again.” Sadness brimmed from her voice and Kanamori felt her heart crack. She couldn’t think of a reply but after a moment Mizusaki carried on. 

“I’ve missed you the most, you know.” She muttered. “Asakusa and Doumeki are my best friends and I love being around them. They make me feel more alive. But you’re- different.”

Kanamori felt like her face was going to melt if Mizusaki said much more. She battled against the shake trying to make it’s way into her voice. “How so?” She pressed. 

Mizusaki’s soft giggle sounded again, reverberating through her heart. “Don’t play dumb!” Mizusaki gently punched her arm. “ you didn’t think I’d noticed? You aren’t as hard to read as you’d like to think, you know.” 

Kanamori stifled a laugh. Everyone she interacts with apart from Asakusa would say otherwise. No one can ever tell what she’s thinking, always assuming she’s angry. Mizusaki must have payed a lot of attention to her when they were all together to know Kanamori’s signs and actions. “At least I wasn’t badly flirting constantly.” She shot back 

“What do you mean?” Mizusaki drew back to look her in the eyes. 

“‘Your legs are so long, Kanamori-shi!’ ‘Is that a new haircut Kanamori-shi!” She mocked, trying to copy Mizusaki’s voice the best she could with her raspy voice. 

Mizusaki covered her face with embarrassment as she laughed. “Alright alright! I get it! We were bad at this stuff!”

“‘Were?’” Kanamori echoed, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well we’re talking now aren’t we?” Mizusaki found Kanamori’s hand again and held it tight. “We can start now if you want.” 

Kanamori hesitated, looking down at Mizusaki’s wide hopeful eyes. “What do you mean?” She asked. 

“Wanna go out with me, Kanamori?” Kanamori searched her tone for the joke. This was a joke right? The way Misusaki was looking at her told her otherwise. She was being dead serious right now.

“Ha! So suddenly?” Kanamori couldn’t help but laugh it off nervously. This was something she’d wanted for a while, she couldn’t say no. But the situation was different now. Her expression turned sour with longing. “I’d be inclined to say yes but...” she didn’t have to finish. 

“The distance...” Mizusaki knew long distance wouldn’t work for them. Maybe for Kanamori but Mizusaki had to have her there with her. The idea of not being able to even hold hands or be near each other made her feel sick even now. She drooped sadly against Kanamori’s shoulder. 

“Yeah...” Kanamori didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t just leave this alone after Mizusaki was so blatant. She thought about her far too often as it was but after this she was sure it was only going to get worse. 

They sat in silence enjoying the warmth and comfort of each other’s body while it was still an option for them. Maybe they couldn’t be together after today but tonight they’d stay by each other’s side. 

“What if you and Asakusa came to live with me?”

Mizusaki’s proposition shattered the silence. It sounded so absurd, Kanamori’s wanted to object immediately but her emotion clouded brain allowed her to think. 

Neither her nor Asakusa’s work was tied down by location like Mizusaki’s was. They were still in Shibahama because Asakusa wanted to stay in the place she was familiar with. But maybe if it’s living with Mizusaki in an area yet to be charged by her she might agree...

Mizusaki had started trying to play it off as a cruel joke that would never work but Kanamori stopped her in her tracks. “If you’re being serious, which I’m assuming you are because you’re about as insane as Asakusa, then the only thing we need to do is get her to agree.” Kanamori’s tone was walking the line between grave and desperately hopeful. As much as she wanted to go if Asakusa didn’t agree then she wasn’t about to leave her. 

“You really care about her don’t you?” Mizusaki asked. One who didn’t know her might assume it was a challenge to make sure it was her Kanamori liked. But to Kanamori it was a sweet sigh of awe at her capacity to care for someone. 

“She’s like family to me. And unlike you I don’t think she could deal with all of this by herself...” the ‘this’ she was referring to wasn’t anything in particular. After knowing her for so long, Kanamori had come to know just how tough Asakusa’s mind made things for her. A mixture of anxiety and hyperactivity brimmed from her constantly. Asakusa tried harder than anyone else Kanamori knew but she’d determined long ago that she’d be the one to help her and give her the pushes she needed. And even disregarding all of that Kanamori didn’t think she could live without Asakusa at this point. 

“I know.” Mizusaki gave her a soft smile full of understanding. “I guess our fate is in Asakusa’s hands then huh?” 

Kanamori sniggered. “God help us.”

——-

Back at her apartment Asakusa sneezed. 

“Bless you” Doumeki added idly as she fetched them both some water. “You feeling better now you’re at home?” 

Asakusa nodded. She was on her sofa wrapped in a blanket, her rabbit tucked neatly inside. She took a sip of the water staring idly at the floor. Kanamori and Mizusaki were sure taking a while... 

She glanced over as Doumeki flopped in the ratty beanbag they had next to the sofa. Their apartment was small so a lot of their stuff was in this one large room. Next to their living room space by the window sat Kanamori’s plain work desk. Asakusa often sat in the beanbag while she worked just to be in her company. Kanamori didn’t mind as long as she didn’t try to speak to her. 

The other half behind the sofa had the few counters that made up the kitchen and Asakusa’s corner plastered in anime memorabilia and her sketches. the wall Asakusa’s large desk was on had the doors to both the bathroom and the small bedroom both her and kanamori shared.

“This place is very cozy.” Doumeki said glancing around. “I like it.” 

Asakusa just grumbled. She wasn’t in the mood to maintain one on one conversation, she was reaching her limit. And though Doumeki understood that Asakusa still felt bad. 

To her relief a few moments later the door swung open and Kanamori entered with Mizusaki in tow. “M’ home.” Kanamori mumbled out of habit. Asakusa observed as Kanamori hung up her coat by the door. Mizusaki was staying awfully close only moving where and when Kanamori did. 

“What took you so long?” Doumeki asked, clearly there were some other motive behind her words other than innocent interest. 

Kanamori glared at her. “It’s none of your business.” She growled. She took a seat next to Asakusa, Mizusaki sitting the other side of her.

“We just wanted to catch up on some personal things is all.” Mizusaki chimed voiding Kanamori’s statement. She searched for Kanamori’s hand and held it as they sat. Asakusa watched Kanamori’s face soften but didn’t dare ask about it. 

“Mmhmm” Doumeki hummed, clearly satisfied by their gesture. She hauled herself out of the beanbag and stretched walking to the doorway to grab her bag. “I think I’ll take my leave now. It’s been fun.” She smiled, pulling the door open. “See you tomorrow?” 

“Yeah.” Kanamori grunted. It wasn’t that she didn’t care, Asakusa observed, something else was clearly on her mind. 

“Bye Doumeki!” Mizusaki sung.

“Thank you.” Asakusa mumbled to her.

“No problem.” She smiled. “See ya”

As the door shut the apartment fell into a hush. Asakusa felt it was comfortable but the other two clearly didn’t. She wasn’t looking but Asakusa could hear them, fidgeting and murmuring. She was about to ask what was going on but kanamori spoke first.

“Asakusa-“ Kanamori started then faltered. She looked to Mizusaki for reassurance and received a nod. “We we’re talking about maybe moving in with Mizusaki- away from Shibahama.” She paused again as Asakusas face went grim. 

“Oh.” She muttered. “I mean if that’s where you’d prefer to be I won’t stop you from going...” Asakusa trailed off squeezing her bunny tightly. Was she going to be alone again after all this time? What would she do without Kanamori. She couldn’t find someone else- no one else cared about her like she did. She-

“Asakusa, no!” Mizusaki called, leaning over Kanamori to place a hand on her. She could see that she was slipping into a panic attack. “You’d be coming too. We’re asking if you’d want to move to live with me. Kanamori wouldnt leave you like that. It’s your choice.” 

Asakusa glanced up at a worried looking Kanamori. “Yeah. I’m staying with you whatever you chose.” Asakusa appreciated the sentiment but the question still confused her. 

“Why do you want to move so suddenly, Kanamori? I get that it’s Mizusaki but- you’re acting like this is a really important choice. More than I’d expect.” Asakusa didn’t take her gaze from her.

Kanamori didn’t respond immediately. Asakusa watched her face turn red as she looked at the floor as if she’d find her answer there. Mizusaki placed a hand on her back and whispered something to her to which kanamori shook her head. Eventually she looked back at Asakusa.

“I- want to be with Mizusaki.” Was all she could manage. With a smile Mizusaki explained further. 

“We’re in love, Asakusa. We have been for a while but neither of us could say. Now that we know we want to make the most of it.” 

Asakusa looked blankly from Mizusaki to the hair covering kanamori’s face. “Oh okay. That makes sense.” She replied. “I thought it was something bad with how Kanamori was reacting-“

“Asakusa...” Kanamori growlers angrily. Asakusa watched her fingers curl into fists and her arms tense. Ah. She must have said something wrong. “I’m going. To kill you.” Asakusa yelped as kanamori dragged asakusas blanket up over her face and lay over her. Mizusaki couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Be careful you don’t actually suffocate her Mori.” Mizusaki chided. Kanamori sat up allowing Asakusa to come up for air, gasping. 

“Call me that again and I’ll suffocate you too.” She retorted, shifting to sit onthe coffee table in front of them to face both of them. “Idiots... both of you...” she trailed off stifling a smile. 

After waiting for Asakusa to catch her breath, kanamori picked up their original point of conversation. “Asakusa-shi!” Kanamori yelled. “We’re still waiting for your answer.” 

Asakusa fixed her ruffled hair and hummed as she began to think out loud. “ I like the sound of being with Mizusaki again- I’ve missed you a lot. It means we get to be the eizouken again! But Shibahama and our home... I very much like it here. But I also get to explore new land!.” At this point Asakusa was stood on the sofa acting out all sorts of shenanigans as she went on. Kanamori let her be, enjoying the spectacle of her thought process with Mizusaki by her side. 

“So.” Kanamori proposed once Asakusa had calmed. “What will it be.” 

Asakusa jumped off of the sofa, spinning to face them both. “I want to go to the new world with both of you! It’ll be just like we used to!”

“Kanamori grinned. “Well. More or less.” She looked to Mizusaki who was brimming with excitement. 

“The eizouken are officially back together!” Mizusaki called, joining Asakusa on the floor. She grabbed Kanamori’s hand, dragging her up with her. She didn’t let go. 

“Yeah.” Kanamori smiled. “I guess we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I’m sorry this took so long to finish! Romance is hard to write hehe.
> 
> This little story ends here but I’m considering writing more for this au/ timeline/ Whatever it is in other stories so watch out for those of you liked this! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I appreciate the feedback and comments so much :3
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @doodlele
> 
> Stay safe folks!

**Author's Note:**

> God it’s been! So long since I’ve written properly. Please let me know what you think! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @Doodlele!


End file.
